videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakaki
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD) |developer = Konami Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Beat 'Em Up |released = |modes = 4 Players |ratings = T for Teen |media = }} Sakaki & Kaorin: The Arcade Game is a beat 'em up game based on the characters from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin developed by both Konami and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD, Bandai CD Revolution and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is similar to The Simpsons Arcade Game with some gameplay elements from the japanese Sailor Moon beat 'em up games. The Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions use animated cutscnes, while the Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version only uses still image cutscenes. Plot Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan and Osaka were helping out on Chihiro's club, until they have noticed The Tenjouin Girls (Saki, Rin & Aya from To Love-Ru) have stolen their money and it's up to the girls to get them back before Chihiro pays the mortgage for her club. Gameplay The game is a side-scrolling beat 'em up for up to four players, with each one playing as the 4 main characters; Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan and Osaka. Along with the standard array of jumping and attacking, two players can combine together to form a joint attack, which differs depending on which characters are used. For example, Sakaki can lift Chiyo up to use her as a melee weapon, whilst teaming her up with Kaorin puts them into a powerful spin attack. Players can also pick up japanese food items to restore health, as well as objects they can throw at enemies and power-ups that temporarily give them better attacks. Players are given a small number of lives, which are lost if the player's life bar runs out. If the player runs out of life with no lives remaining (represented by a Bart-like devil appearing before them), their game ends, though the continues are limited. At certain points in the game, players compete against each other in button-bashing minigames to earn additional points (computer controlled characters replace characters not being played by humans). Voice Actors ''Japanese'' : Yuu Asakawa as Sakaki : Sakura Nogawa as Kaorin : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Yuki Matsuoka as Osaka and Saki : Yuka Inokuchi as Rin : Hitomi Nabatame as Aya : Akane Omae as Chihiro ''English'' : Christine Auten as Sakaki : Tiffany Grant as Kaorin and Saki : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan and Aya : Kira Vincent-Davis as Osaka : Kim Prause as Rin : Hilary Haag as Chihiro Trivia *There are some BGMs from other games used in this game, like the level 2 theme from the Battletoads arcade game is used for a snowy stage, and the Special Stage theme from the japanese version of Sonic CD is used for the final stage. *The song "Gone Hollywood" by Bob James from the WB Records album "Obsession" is used in a street stage at night, but is a re-orchestrated version without lyrics. This was made to avoid copyrights from WB Records. *On the Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions, Two songs from the japanese Sonic CD game "You Can Do Anything" and "Cosmic Eternity" are both used as cutscenes for the introduction and the ending, but with lyric changes. Both songs are sung by Luci Christian (the voice of Yukari). Box Art Sakaki and Kaorin The Arcade Game Box Artwork 1.png|Bandai CD version Sakaki and Kaorin The Arcade Game Box Artwork 2.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Sakaki and Kaorin The Arcade Game Box Artwork 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Beat 'Em Up Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games